Total Drama Titan
by CrossoverFan
Summary: I believe this is the first story about Cameron being a super hero, but I hope I'm wrong and will change this summery if proven wrong. No adventure just Cameron joining the next generation of the Teen Titans, and a few surprises near the end, spawned from my mind with little to no hinting before it's stated.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, or Total Drama Series. Please don't sue me I'm making no money for this story, and I'm making this purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N- This is one of a few Total Drama one-shots I'm doing. I think it's unfair that there aren't nearly enough or possibly any stories about Cameron being a Superhero with his obvious Iron Man armor. So I'll write one for myself, that I hope you'll enjoy.

A/N- Also I should mention I've put in three OC's for the Teen Titan's children.

* * *

Total Drama Titan

* * *

Cameron flew through the sky in his brand new $500,000 super suit heading towards a small island with a massive 'T' shaped Tower on it. He landed softly near the edge of the island where a teen his age in a bright red and green costume was waiting.

"Thanks for coming," the young man said offering his hand.

"Thanks for inviting me Robin," Cameron responded shaking his hand.

"No problem, it's good for you to finally get here. Did you come up with a name?" Robin asked politely.

"Yeah, you guys can call me Cyber-Cam or just Cameron," he added taking off his helmet.

"Dude no secret identities while with the titans, even if you did start your hero career on international TV. Anyway Cyber-Cam, let me show you around, and introduce you to the rest of the team," Robin said leading him away from the beach.

* * *

"So is the entire team really made up of the children of the original team?" Cyber-Cam asked as they rode up the elevator.

"Almost," Robin shrugged, "I'm the only one who isn't a 'Legacy' so to speak, but yeah the rest are all children of the original team."

"Sure, but you were picked out by Batman himself to replace Nightwing."

"I point that out a lot," Robin smirked. As soon as the elevator doors opened a tall young woman in a bright red costume with a large bright yellow bird symbol on her chest, landed in front of them.

"Cameron," she smiled pulling the smaller teen into a hug. "It's so great to have you here," she said before dropping Cyber-Cam. "I'm Flamebird, daughter of Nightwing and Starfire so I'm pretty much the de-facto leader."

"In your dreams babe," Robin smirked.

"Like you can lead Shorty," Flamebird laughed flying backwards across the room.

"Nightwing is still technically the leader but we're usually left on our own," a young girl said from the kitchen counter. She was about the same height as Cyber-Cam she had pale grayish skin, she had short blond hair. She had a small pendent on her forehead, and was wearing a dark purple cloak with the hood down over black tights.

"That's Spirit Beast," Robin said simply.

"And that's my brother Monster Mash," Spirit Beast said pointing towards their feet. Cyber-Cam looked down to see a small dark green reptilian like primate which was covered in little spikes like a horny toad.

"What is he?" Cyber-Cam asked.

"At the moment he's a gremlin," Robin answered.

"What do you-ahhh," Cyber-Cam's question was cut off by his scream, after the small creature morphed into a massive muscular green werewolf towering over Cyber-Cam and Robin. Cyber-Cam fell to his butt as he let out the scream, holding up a glowing armored fist if he needed to defend himself. The werewolf let out a deep menacing laugh which became a high-pitched whooping as it turned into a winged monkey flying off to sit on the couch and watch TV.

"He does that to everyone when he first meets them," Spirit Beast assured Cyber-Cam helping him up. "He may not have a human form but he has our father's sense of humor."

"Wait he doesn't have a human form?" Cyber-Cam asked shocked.

"He might but he never turns into one, just different Cryptids and beasties that go bump in the night."

"What do you do?" Cyber-Cam asked curiously.

"You don't know," Spirit Beast asked sounding offended but with a muted expression.

"I'm from Canada," Cyber-Cam reminded her.

"Fair enough, for one I can summon spirit animals and give them a solid form for assistance in battle or guidance," a small slightly transparent glowing purple cat appeared in her arms, which she pets affectionately, it leapt from her arms purring against Cyber-Cam's legs. "I can completely merge with a spirit animal." She demonstrated, being consumed by glowing purple aura shaped like a raven, the raven rose slightly into the air.

"Could you knock that off," Robin groaned as she caused massive gusts of wind to blow throughout the room. The purple aura dispersed, and Spirit Beast appeared hovering in midair eight feet over the floor.

"Oops," she let out before falling straight down; Cyber-Cam rushed forward to catch her but she glided gently to the ground. "I can also summon the characteristics of animals, a flying squirrel, or a Kangaroo," she smirked before leaping over fifteen feet to the other side of the room landing on the couch with Monster Mash.

"Well you've met everybody, I'll give you the tour, and then we'll get you initiated," Robin said smacking Cyber-Cam on the back.

* * *

Cyber-Cam smiled up kneeling in front of Nightwing and the original Titan's the new team standing behind him, all of them standing atop the Tower.

"Your name," Nightwing asked with a smile.

"Cyber-Cam," he answered hesitantly.

"Cyber-Cam, do you swear to do what's right, protect the average citizen, and to stand by the Titans under any situation?"

"I do," Cyber-Cam answered.

"Do you swear to be a Titan first and foremost, to be a roommate, a teammate, and above all a friend to your fellow Titans?"

"I do," Cyber-Cam answered again.

"Then Cyber-Cam welcome to the Teen Titans," Nightwing said happily. Cyber-Cam got up and shook Nightwing's hand.

"It is very good that you are a part of the Titans," Starfire said happily.

"Yeah, way to go Cam," Beast Dude said high-fiving the teen.

"About time," Raven said nonchalantly.

"I'm so proud," Cyborg sniffed looking down at Cyber-Cam tears pouring from his human eye. Cyber-Cam let out a few tears too, as he beamed up at Cyborg.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

"Enjoy your time in the light Cameron," Lightning growled as Cyber-Cam was shown helping the Titans save Jump City. "Because a storm is coming and soon Lightning will strike you down! Sha-Zap!" Lightning shouted releasing a blast of electricity from his hand destroying the TV.

* * *

A/N-So yes Cyborg is Cameron's father don't ask me when that idea slipped into my mind and made itself right at home and refused to leave. How it got into my mind was due to Jose Ramiro's Mentor and Pupil series on DeviantArt and I thought of who would be good for Cameron, first I thought Iron Man, then I thought Cyborg would be better, eventually it evolved to Cyborg being his dad and then into this story.

So his mother is Bumble Bee, she was just in disguise on the show. Lightning is a super villain now because he was hit by lightning while surrounded by mutagenic chemicals so I don't think it's that farfetched. Well no more than Dakotazoid, the island of monsters, or…well Cameron's Super Suit.

If you want to see more of Cyber-Cam on an adventure with or without the Titans, sorry but I'm not going to continue, but I really hope someone will. If they do I hope they'll let me know so I can read along.


End file.
